Ride on the Erotic Express
by SomethingSomethingSomerhing
Summary: Set in sixth year. On the train home for the Christmas holidays, Hermione tries to find Harry and ends up in one of the last situations she would expect to be in. HarryXHermioneXLavender threesome, minor Ron bashing.


2 years ago, a few days before Hermione left her home to stay at the burrow, her mother decided it was a good time to give her a talk that she had been dreading. No, not THE talk; being a heavy reader or a "bookworm" as some people call her, meant that she already knew about the birds and the bees and how the male part fit into the female part. No, this talk was like the part 2 of THE talk.

As a professional listener, she remembered her words perfectly. "Listen Hermione, because this is very important. You're nearly 15 now, which means you're at an age where your hormones will be more active. This means that at times, you will start to get thoughts that... aren't very ladylike."

She remembered groaning at the stereotype that her naive mother seemed to suspect she was a part of. Was giving a bully at school a well deserved punch ladylike? Was consistently yelling at one of her two best friends, ladylike? If it wasn't obvious, at the time, Hermione didn't catch on to the unladylike subject that her mother was referring to.

"These thoughts might sometimes end up placing you in... tempting situations. And if you become part of these situations, then it could result in a life changing mistake. Even if it seems amazing at the present time, there is a good chance you will regret it later."

Hermione hated it when people were vague. If you're giving someone a lecture, give them a lecture; don't turn it into some sort of riddle. Needless to say, the young witch had no idea what she was talking about and quickly went back to reading about discovered mythical creatures.

Oh, poor Mrs Granger. Looking back, she probably should have listened to her advice. Because like she said, there did come a time when Hermione would be part of a tempting situation. And just like her mother said, it felt absolutely incredible at the time. But as far as she was concerned, not a single mistake was made that day.

It began on the Hogwarts express, during her sixth year. She was heading back home for the Christmas holidays, while all her friends were staying at the burrow. She probably would have spent the holiday with them if she wasn't focused on avoiding her sort of friend but not really, who she also happened to have had feelings for. But now he was dating the painfully dense and girly, Lavender Brown. Oh did she make her blood boil.

Throwing her thoughts about her former friend's dating life away, she focused on the task at hand. She was searching the train, trying to find her best friend Harry, yet he wasn't in any compartments she had checked so far. Sighing, she continued to stroll through each cart, checking if any of the filled compartments contained a black haired, skinny boy with glasses.

Just when she was starting to worry, she saw a few irreplaceable lines of black hair through the glass of a compartment at the very end. Smiling she turned round the corner to greet him, but then immediately took a step back. Harry was definitely there, sitting on the sofa and keeping to himself. But if her 2 second glimpse told her anything, sitting right next to him was none other than Lavender Brown.

In an instant, questions were filling her head at incredible speed. Why are they sitting together? Have they even spoken to each other before? Wouldn't Harry rather sit by himself than with her? Hermione had now decided that she would not leave this cart without answers. Taking note that neither of the teens had noticed her walk in, she quietly and slowly opened the door to the compartment right behind them. Not bothering to shut the door, she tiptoed inside and climbed on the sofa. Now she could see Harry and Lavender directly below.

However, they didn't seem to be talking at all. In fact, they just kept to themselves, both daydreaming about who knows what. Still, Hermione wasn't planning on leaving just in case they did say something. Maybe Lavender and Ron had a fight. Not that she cared of course, as she frequently told herself. With a deep sigh, she kneeled on the sofa, rested her head in her arms and waited to see if anything interesting would pop up.

 **RoEE**

Harry couldn't help but wonder what Hermione would think if she caught him sitting with probably her biggest arch enemy as of right now. In truth, he just didn't want to sit alone and all the other compartments were full. He experienced enough loneliness last year, he didn't need any more. Actually, there was plenty of space in Ron's compartment but he really needed to be away from him for now. He hoped that time apart might knock some sense into the redhead.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt an arm brush against his own. He glanced to his side and unless he was imagining things, Lavender was sitting a chunk closer to Harry then before. Yet from what he could tell, she was still staring into space, thinking about whatever girls think about. He wasn't particularly bothered by the movement she had surely made, but found it questionable, nonetheless.

Going back to his own day dreams, he was still finding it a mystery as to why Ron was with Lavender. If anyone else was in his position and had half a brain, they would have caught on to Hermione's obvious hints. Lavender was very beautiful; there was no doubt about that. But even just as friends, Harry could tell that most people would pick Hermione.

He didn't get a chance to think about it more though, because once again his thoughts were disrupted. He peered down and noticed a hand had found its way onto his left kneecap. Suddenly feeling more wide awake, he glanced over to Lavender, only to see that she was still away with the fairies. Did she seriously not know what she was doing right now?

As if on cue, her face started giving light twitches, indicating she had come back to reality. She turned her stare towards the hand that was currently occupying her fellow passenger's kneecap. Her glance lasted a brief moment before she instantly pulled away, turning her face away from his sight (although he was certain he saw a shade of pink flourish her cheeks).

Harry was becoming more confused by the second. Did she really do that unintentionally? He didn't exactly hang out with many females, other than Hermione. Maybe this was more common than he thought. Yeah, he's probably blowing this way out of proportion. It didn't matter at all.

Thinking back to himself once again, he started to wonder why Lavender was with Ron in the first place. They had a very confusing relationship; she never let go of him for a moment, yet whenever they snogged, it looked like he was trying to eat her face. Maybe that's just how she liked it, but that seemed illogical. But then if there is one thing he learnt from his time at Hogwarts, especially in the last year, it's that women were a complex species.

Suddenly, a soft delicate weight fell into Harry's open hand that lay by his side. Glancing down, his eyes widened at the sight of Lavender's delicate hand gripping firmly against his own. His eyesight turned to her whose cheeks had turned a strong shade of pink, yet she didn't move her hand. She looked back up at him and their eyes made full contact with each other, their faces an inch or two apart.

Harry wasn't sure how this little event set everything else that was about to happen in motion. It didn't matter though, because within a few blurry seconds, he had one hand on her cheek, the other on her waist, she had both hands on his shoulders and she found her lips planted on his in a slow kiss.

With one hand resting on her ass, Harry pulled her closer, moulding their lips together and forcing a moan out of her and into his mouth. As he tickled and rubbed along her neck (which only caused Lavender's kiss to get even more earnest), he took note of how smooth and warm her neck was. He would probably be jealous of Ron if he wasn't busy sucking and nibbling her mouth. He trailed his hands from her neck down to her upper chest, resting his warm hands on her breasts. As he massaged Lavender's tongue with his own, he rhythmically started groping her breasts, causing musical moans out of the aroused blonde.

In all of their kissing and groping, they hadn't noticed that they were now standing up with Lavender pressed against the wall, both of them in plain sight for anyone to see them.

 **RoEE**

Hermione's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets from the sight before her. Harry Potter, her best friend who she'd come to love like a brother; and the girlfriend of her stupid crush and his other best friend snogging in the compartment in front of her! Hermione had been quick to whip out her wand and cast a silence and temporary invisibility charm on herself so they didn't notice her peeving on them.

Naturally, the first thought was to tell Ron of the scandalous act that was being performed in her presence. Mad at him or not, he was still her sort-of-friend and Lavender is his girlfriend. But she decided against it; Harry was going through enough stress with Dumbledore's lessons and his mission to get information from Slughorn. If he had to deal with added grief from his best friend too, he might break down.

Not to mention, Lavender was currently experiencing the thrill of being sexually pleasured by her boyfriend's best friend on a public train. Hermione wasn't cruel enough to ruin something like that.

 **RoEE**

 _'Oh my goodness! Now this is how you treat a lady!'_ Lavender struggled to think as Harry's lips devoured her lips and the squeezing of her breasts drove all thoughts away. When all of a sudden, the dominating sexual pleasure came to a halt. Lavender struggled to open her eyes, dizzy from their extreme snogging session. She peered down to see Harry lift her shirt up only to get stuck at her elbows. Not wasting a second, she lifted her arms over her head and let her shirt fly off her and onto the floor. She'd never even shown this much of herself to Ron before!

Eager to see his flesh, she tugged at Harry's shirt and he instantly lifted his arms up. Panting in excitement, she practically tore it off and it hit the ground with her shirt in record time. Now standing bare chest to bare chest with the exception of Lavender's red bra, Harry pressed himself further into her and kissed her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Lavender smiled into his mouth and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

At first she was too busy licking his tongue to realise, but the moment he pulled away and her eyes opened, she gasped at her own clothing. Or rather the lack thereof. Without her noticing, Harry had managed to undo the straps of her bra and added it to the pile of clothing. For a supposed virgin, he was brimming with talent.

She didn't get much time to think about it though, as her black haired lover's hands were already fondling her creamy D cup breasts. She moaned even louder than before at the pressing and tweaking of her nipples, amazed at the warmth of his eager hands.

 **RoEE**

Hermione was far beyond shocked at how far they were going. She wasn't remotely sure or interested in Lavender's sexual history but was pretty sure she hadn't gone this far with Ron. Just the sight of this erotic event was making her rapidly heat up.

"Hermione, have you seen Har-" Hermione whirled around, all too familiar and currently terrified of that husky voice. Right in front of her was Ron Weasley, his eyes wide and penetrating the compartment where Harry was probably going to end up penetrating something as well. In a blur of quick thinking, Hermione did the only thing she could think to do in this desperate situation.

She punched him as hard as she could.

Down he went, his back hitting the back of the compartment with a loud thud (fortunately Harry and Lavender couldn't hear from the silence charm earlier). Hermione hastily took out her wand from her pocket and cast a sleep charm on him. _'There we go. That should keep him at bay for a few hours.'_ She thought before quickly turning back to the naked teens in front of her.

Harry was still actively playing with her breasts, although now they seemed to be wet with his saliva as well. Hermione pitied them a little; of all the places to have sex, a train compartment wasn't ideal. Taking her wand out once again, she whispered underneath her breath, which caused the train sofa to expand both in width and height. It was now shaped more like a mattress. How convenient.

 **RoEE**

Harry and Lavender both turned their heads to the upgraded seat before them but very quickly decided the explanation behind the change didn't matter. Lavender sat herself comfortably in the middle of the mattress and Harry sat right behind her, his legs wrapping around her own and his erection pressing against her rear.

 **RoEE**

Hermione was becoming unable to bear the heat that was filling up her body over this event. She quickly pulled down the zipper of her shirt and threw it to the floor, doing the same with her trousers. She sat down, slipped one hand through her bra and squeezed her breast, while slipping a finger inside her panties. She violently rubbed her womanhood, moaning hard and sinking back against the wall. The fact that she was watching Harry fondle Lavender only made her hotter.

 **RoEE**

Lavender's moans had become more frequent than breathing by this point. Harry continued to grope her wetted breasts, while giving a strong lick up her neck and back down to her shoulder. He then trailed one hand down, stroking her smooth stomach on his way and pulled down the zipper of her jeans. Wasting no time, he dug his hand through her panties and pushed his fingers through into her vagina. Lavender gasped as her back pressed into Harry's chest, but he ignored her cries and continued exploring every side of her core while he nibbled at her neck. She quickly moved her hand over to the zipper of Harry's trousers and pulled it down. Instantly, she felt his fleshy erection slap against her back.

 **RoEE**

Hermione's lower half was utterly damp from stimulating herself by now, yet she wasn't remotely satisfied. She cupped her breasts and squeezed them with all her might, exerting incredible moans out of her. She forced herself to keep watching Harry pleasure Lavender, to the point where she pressed herself against the glass, squashing her breasts in the lack of space. Thank goodness for invisibility charms.

 **RoEE**

Harry officially couldn't settle for just foreplay. He removed his soaked fingers from her womanhood and grabbed her by the hips. Lavender was puzzled for a brief second, but once she got the message, she was even more excited. In just a few seconds, she was on all fours with her damp entrance begging for Harry's dick. Harry kneeled behind her, lining his dick up with her sex perfectly. He took a deep breath then starting pushing himself inside of her. Lavender cried out maniacally.

 **RoEE**

Hermione now stood on the sofa, wiping her breasts against the glass like a window cleaner. She ignored the pre-cum that was trailing down her leg and onto her foot and stayed focused on the two teens fucking in front of her. She was utterly memorised by the way Lavender's breasts bounced back and forth and how the stretching of her vagina made her ass look like it was about to explode. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry's cock must feel, being rammed inside her over and over.

 **RoEE**

Harry was panting at an exceptional rate as he made every thrust like it was his last. His hands were squeezing her thighs so hard, they might just burst. But he refused to let go at the risk this experience might stop. When as if on cue, he felt his penis get flooded with the gooey substance that was Lavender's cum. Bearing a satisfied sigh, he pulled his dick out with a squelch, not willing to continue incase he got anyone pregnant. He sat back up on the mattress and rubbed the sweat off his face. The moment he took his hands away, he was shocked by the sight in front of him.

 **RoEE**

Hermione froze in an instant and considering her breasts were currently squashed against the glass, that was a bit of an issue. Based on Harry's jaw dropping as far as it could and the fact that he was staring right in her direction, meant only one thing. The invisibility charm had worn off.

In the longest 20 seconds imaginable, Hermione hadn't a single idea of how to avoid this situation like it never happened or how to explain her actions. At least Lavender hadn't noticed yet; she was lying face down on the mattress, no doubt tired from having Harry penetrate her sex. Hermione was at a loss for words. What could she do?

When suddenly, Harry stood up, got off the mattress and made his way over to Hermione's compartment. If her heart could pound any harder, it just did now. What was he going to do to her? Would he scold her for not minding her own business? Or maybe he would try to perform a memory charm on her. But surely, he wouldn't do that to his best friend.

He entered the compartment. They now stood face to face, barely a yard apart, staring right into each other's eyes. Hermione desperately tried to read what he was thinking, the awkwardness of the situation was torturing her. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice that Harry's length was still at its bulkiest. Now, she wanted more than ever to take just a second of a peek.

So she did.

 _'Gracious gargoyles!_ ' Hermione thought, her eyes widening to considerable levels. Once she took a glance at his erect penis, she refused to look away. He must have been a good nine inches long at the very least. Not to mention, he was just as talented in width as well. Hermione felt her legs shake a little. She didn't expect him to be so bulky. She hadn't even noticed in her awestruck staring, that the tip of his penis had bumped against her naked thigh.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his hand that had reached out to grab the end of her chin. Gently, Harry tilted Hermione's chin up and kissed her on the lips. Her body tightened at the shock of sharing a snog with her best friend, but that didn't stop her from slowly kissing him back and running her hands along his impressively toned chest. She gasped as Harry squeezed her breasts, his palms tickling her erect nubs and gave a most ladylike moan when he squeezed her again.

As he pushed his lips further against hers, she wished she had kissed Harry sooner. Just his tongue massaging her own and a few touches on her breasts were enough to make her start dripping from her core. Then Harry unfortunately broke away from their lovely snogging session and pulled her out of the compartment and back to his own. In an instant, she found herself face to face with a shocked Lavender Brown who she couldn't help but notice, had considerably appealing boobs that could probably last her a long time. Lavender's shocked expression didn't last too long though, before it was replaced with a rather mischievous and excited smile.

Harry sat on the mattress and looked at Hermione with almost desperate amounts of desire. Hermione peered down at his erection again and as eager as she was to please, there was a ear piercing alarm going off in her head, reminding her of the act she was about to commit. She was about to take part in a threesome with the person who she loved like a brother (albeit a brother with a cock that she wouldn't mind worshipping for years to come) and a girl who less than 10 minutes ago, she would do anything to see die, slowly and painfully. Not to mention, this would dash all hopes of saving her virginity for someone she loved romantically. However, one look at the sight in front of her and she quickly made up her mind.

Hermione kneeled on the ground, directly in front of Harry's cock, the tip of it lightly caressing her nose. With a deep breath, she leaned her head forward and wrapped her lips around his penis. She immediately moaned from the warmth of the meat of his cock, and her eyes fluttered closed so she could relish in the taste of him. She flicked her tongue around his pink gem, pressing her lips harder against his length. Fully adjusted to the feeling of him in her mouth, she started to slowly bob her head up and down his length, determined to lick every inch of his meat. She was so invested in sucking Harry's cock, she didn't hear the loud groans flow out of him at a rapid level.

Suddenly, a sharp force entered her pussy, forcing her back to arch and her mouth to break away from Harry's penis. Peering down, her eyes widened at the milky fingers belonging to Lavender that were pushing into the depths of her core, while she stretched it out with her other hand. Despite the blatant alarm in Hermione's head, telling her this was Lavender sticking her fingers inside her, she felt her hands fall by her side and her back fall against her chest.

Despite the incessant need to close her eyes and moan all day long, Hermione didn't want the view of Harry's impressive penis to be lost on her. And from the small frown on his face, he would have preferred to have her lick every inch of him till he was drenched in her saliva. As if on cue, Lavender removed her fingers from her and lay down on her back, directly below Harry's length. Hermione just stared in confusion until the eager girl said rather bluntly "sit on my face." This of course was followed by a giggle that was far too innocent for someone who had just been shagged by her boyfriend's best friend and was now offering to eat out his other, former best friend.

That didn't stop Hermione from taking a seat on her face, her core right above Lavender's mouth. She however, was far too focused on Harry's penis to really care. Without wasting another second, she took his length inside her mouth while massaging every inch of his head with her tongue. Harry slowly began to thrust into her mouth, making her rhythmically moan. Lavender had already started sucking on the bottom of her pussy, intensifying her moans more. She began to splutter against Harry's cock from the distracting (yet welcoming) pleasure from inside of her, but didn't take her focus away.

Her walls were beginning to tighten to a ridiculous extent from Lavender's sucking of her womanhood, but that only made her suck Harry's cock harder. She was bobbing her head up and down on his penis at such a fast pace, she felt like her mouth might light on fire. But that didn't stop her. She was determined to learn the taste of his cum and be proud that she was most likely the first to experience his talented girth.

Right on time, Hermione's mouth was met with a burst of juices flooding through her mouth. She withdrew her lips from his dick and began to swirl the semen around her mouth before swallowing it all. Once she had, a smile of pure satisfaction grew on her face. She looked up at Harry, whose head was leaned back with his mouth wide open as his eyes rolled up. It looks like Hermione had a bit of a talent of her own.

Lavender rolled from underneath her vagina with a deep breath and eyes wide, like she was in desperate need of fresh air. This little event didn't change how dense Hermione thought Lavender was, but she had to admit, that mouth that usually spouted garbage actually had a few uses.

Lavender got up on her knees and faced Hermione, her face maintaining an unreadable expression. Hermione stared back, feeling a mixture between confusion and nervous anticipation. She can safely say that what she didn't expect was for Lavender to kiss her softly on the lips.

Hermione's jaw dropped in an instant, which Lavender took as an opportunity to snake her tongue into the brunette's mouth and nestle comfortably on her own tongue. Lavender gently wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer as she warmly kissed her supposed enemy. Hermione found it even stranger that she decided to close her eyes, snake her arms around her and kiss Lavender back.

Their mouths were wrapped around each other's, tongues swirling around the other's tongue. Hermione ran a hand through Lavender's admittedly nice, flowing hair and used the other hand to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. This was certainly not something she planned to be doing today, and if someone had told her she was going to be doing this today, she would have screamed and ran off. But right now, she wasn't paying attention to the fact that this was bloody Lavender she was kissing. Hermione was a teenager. She had needs. And Lavender was damn good at satisfying them.

However, her blonde lover quickly tore her lips away, but before Hermione got the chance to question it, she whispered "the mattress is more comfortable." With that, she stood up and climbed onto the mattress and onto her knees. Hermione didn't wait at all and quickly followed her. Once she was level with Lavender again, she resumed their passionate kissing, running her hands down the blonde's creamy hips.

Within a few seconds, Hermione felt legs wrap around her rear, with a very familiar piece of meat bumping into it. A second pair of hands snaked their way around her and onto her plump breasts.

Harry began actively squeezing her breasts, his fingers pressing against her nipples. Hermione groaned into Lavender's mouth as her sloppy wet tongue danced with her own. It could not just be a coincidence that Harry's tender hands fit perfectly against her breasts. He began to speed up his rhythmic groping and repeatedly mashed her titties together, while kissing and nibbling at her neck.

Hermione's hand scrambled around behind her, until it bumped into Harry's still completely erect penis. Christ, he had a lot in him. She wrapped her hand around his firm penis and began pumping every inch of him (which honestly took a while for this particular case). Harry shook violently, causing his hands to latch onto her breasts even harder making Hermione gasp. Then a hand trailed down her stomach, leaving her breast neglected and down to her already drenched crotch.

Slowly, he began to trace his fingers around the inside of her. The feeling along made her moan; combined with the squeezing of her breast, she found herself in near bliss. She was sure she felt her juices run down her pussy and onto Harry's hand, which he further smudged back into her. It was at that moment, when she felt his erection bump harder against her that she couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted Harry's penis inside of her. She wanted it right now.

Immediately, she forced herself to tear her lips away from Lavender's admittedly, delicious lip gloss. Before she got the chance to see her blonde lover's reaction, she spun herself around to Harry and pushed him down, so he landed on his back with a soft thud. Harry looked back up at her with brief confusion. But when her eyes averted to his crotch, he quickly got the idea. Instantly, his eyes glowed with excitement and pure lust. Lust that Hermione was more than willing to satisfy.

She hadn't expected him to be the one to deflower her, but who was she to complain about what would probably be the best sex she would ever have? His penis stood at attention, just waiting for her to cover it. Hermione gulped.

Nervously, she crawled over and onto Harry's upper legs and sat just in front of his manhood with her legs spread over him. She peered over at his impressive girth. That was going to be a lot to take in. She slowly lifted herself up and over his legs, her own ready to give way at any moment. Hermione was hovering directly over his penis.

The brunette screwed up her eyes and attempted to breath calmly. Then, in the blink of an eye, her legs gave way and her womanhood consumed every millimetre of Harry's cock.

Hermione shrieked at a pitch she didn't even know she could reach, somewhat out of sheer agony, mostly out of sudden, overwhelming pleasure. Harry let out a long groan, his eyes rolling as far back as they would allow.

And now that Hermione was riding him, she wasn't about to stop.

At first, she began to gently push herself up and back down, her walls clenching with every push. It wasn't before long that the tearing pain of having her virginity taken subsided, and lust overlook her once again. It was when Harry gave one big thrust into her that she completely snapped.

Suddenly, she began to rapidly impale herself on Harry's cock. Every time she forced herself up, she smashed back down onto his erection with every bit of strength she had and Harry was putting in just as much effort with every thrust. Her breasts began to bounce gracefully in the air, and Hermione may have imagined it but it felt like Harry grew even more from the view.

Moments later, Lavender was rushing over to Harry, her eyes plaguing with desire. Before he got the chance to react, she had climbed onto his stomach and sat on his face, giving him full access to every inch of clitoris. He let out a muffled sound that was mixed between surprise and a groan that Hermione personally found very sexy.

She didn't even care that Harry now couldn't see her. All she wanted was to repeatedly take in every inch of his penis and for him to love it, which is exactly what she did. Hermione and Lavender were now moaning in harmony with each other (if screaming from having your vagina molested counted as harmonising), Hermione from Harry's amazing penis and Lavender, from Harry's talented tongue and fingers.

Hermione's walls were crushing against his penis, but she refused to stop. He wasn't just filling her up, he was stretching her cunt to new proportions. She was going to cum at any moment and Harry was free to take all of it. He could have her forever if he wanted.

But sadly, even the best of things must come to an end.

With one final push, Harry's penis erupted with juices, filling up all the space of Hermione's core. It had taken a good 10 seconds for his semen to stop entering her before he finally gave way. But that had been the best 10 seconds of her life, and nothing could have stopped her from coming right back onto him.

Completely devoid of energy, she fell off of Harry and landed right beside him, before attempting to sit up straight. Lavender followed her actions not long after, looking equally amazed and she was the one who didn't cum. Harry of course, managed to surprise them yet again and managed to sit himself up, albeit falling against the wall a second later.

For a few minutes, they all sat there in a triangle, slowly rebuilding their energy and left to ponder on what had just taken place. The only conclusion Hermione had come to was that she definitely wouldn't mind doing it again.

"Attention, all passengers!" The trio all jumped at the sudden silence breaker that was the speaker. "We are sorry to report that the train has just broken down. We expect to be up and running in approximately three hours. We apologise for the inconveniences this may cause."

Hermione's breath sped up as that information sunk in. They were going to be here for another 3 hours. They weren't going anywhere, anytime soon. It would be just them, all alone in a train compartment.

The three all exchanged looks with each other, deciding on the information that they had just received. Their expressions were unreadable, but they clearly all had the same thought in their head.

In less than a minute, Harry's legs were dropped against the side of the mattress, fully erect once again with Lavender's pretty face staring at his now cum-stained meat, a devilish look on her face. She wasted no time and engulfed his cock in her wet mouth, rubbing her tongue against the head. Meanwhile, Hermione sat beside him and turned his head to her and kissed him on the lips.

As she pressed her chest against him, Hermione let out a small grin of defeat. After all it wasn't easy for someone to pay more attention to the person kissing them, than the person giving them a blowjob. Her kiss with Harry lacked the intensity that their earlier fucking had. It was instead rather gentle and loving, yet it still made her feel equally scorching. They opened their mouths and let their tongues slow dance together, intimately. Harry then without notice, crushed his lips against hers, making her gasp out. He really was a talented man.

Lavender however quickly withdrew her mouth from his wet cock and climbed back on the mattress with them. Hermione did the last thing she expected to do around her, and giggled. The blonde was very clearly growing impatient and just wanted more and more, which bizarrely, Hermione was starting to find endearing.

She crawled over to Lavender, kneeling directly in front of her and placed one hand firmly on her shoulder, the other gently on the bottom of her chin. Lavender closed her eyes and parted her lips, waiting for a kiss. Instead, Hermione pushed her down and climbed on top of her before you could say won-won.

Smiling fiendishly, she leaned down and wrapped her lips around a nipple. She ran her eager tongue along it, while using the other hand to fondle her large breast. Lavender moaned lightly and ran a delicate hand through her hair, urging for more. Hermione obliged, and kissed every inch of her boob, smiling at the way her fat bounced back up once her lips had left.

She was so invested in Lavender's cleavage, she hadn't even noticed Harry climb over to her, turn around and then place his dick against her mouth, yet the second Hermione looked up, she found herself witness to Lavender gently sucking him off like a baby drinking his bottle, her eyes closed and her mind, likely in a very happy face. She grinned, more than satisfied at the attention her lovers were giving her. Hermione returned that smile before turning her attention back to her breasts.

It had been a nice day.

But unfortunately, as much as Hermione would love to have daily rendezvous with Harry and Lavender if they were like this, her friendship with Harry (and Ron to an extent) meant more to her. If they were to continue with the emotional baggage of sex with a best friend, especially with all of the dark events taking place, it would likely ruin them. Which is why they all agreed to wiping their memories of this event.

And due to accidentally releasing inside her, Hermione had in fact become pregnant. Thankfully, through a tedious amount of complicated charms, she managed to slow down the process by another 10 years. She could handle the process later. At least she had a baby name ready. Rose was quite nice. Maybe Huge if it's a boy. Although it would surely raise a lot of questions to suddenly be conceiving a child, began from an afternoon that you don't even remember.

Of course, memories are never truly gone. All it takes is a little spark, and they are back before you know it. But as this was the most sexually pleasing event of their entire lives, it wouldn't be easy. To gain those memories back, would require something very sexually stimulating. For example, the chances are that Hermione would have to be wearing something extremely sexy in order to restore Harry's memories of the event back.

Something very sexy. Like a wedding dress, for example.

Thankfully, the three of them would eventually have that memory return to them.

And as Harry reflected back on that precious memory, he couldn't help but smile at the realisation that he had engaged in passionate love making with Ron's ex-girlfriend, Ron's wife and Ron's sister. It's a good thing the ginger was so naive.

 **A/N: Wow, that was a long one. This was my first time writing a threesome and my first time writing smut in a long while, so I'm not too sure if this will be good or not. But I wanted to write it anyway, cos the world needs more threesomes between these particular three. Either way, if you did like it, then take note that I do take requests for smut (through PMs and not through reviews) so if you want to see anything in particular, you could always PM me and I might do it. And I might not, but you'll be surprised at what I'm prepared to write.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoyed, please give a fav if you did. And don't forget to review this story, or else Harry's gonna sleep with your ex, your wife and your sister.**


End file.
